


The Ferbgor Complex

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abandonment, Bodyswap, Bodyswap Sex, Brothers, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Death, Drusselstein, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutation, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Revenge, Sex, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Victorian era, bodyswap masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Phineanstein is having to deal with doing experiments without his assistant Ferbgor, however during an experiment, Isabella may offer him hope again. Rated Explicit for sex, also has fucked up parent/child relationships.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 3





	1. Conscious

Phineanstein was lying in his bed, and soon awakened as an automated injection was shot right into his left arm.

‘Another day, another time to make the most of what the world has to offer,’ Phineanstein said.

The mad scientist stretched his arms, only to see someone was waiting at the side of his bed. It was Isabella, her eyes intensely staring at her beloved as he rose from the grave. She was also… in her underwear.

‘Hello master, what’cha doin’?’ Isabella said.

‘Hey, Isabella. Right on time, was just about to get up,’ Phineanstein said.

Isabella leaned in closer to her master. ‘Isabella saw your morning erection through your clothes, master. Isabella can help!’

‘But Isabella, today we have to be quick before the town sees us. We need to greet them at the perfect time for our gift to work. Ever since Ferbgor left I’ve been working overtime.’ Phineanstein’s voice softened as he spoke the last sentence.

‘But master, Isabella must help you. Isabella promises she will be even better after Ferbgor left, he never should’ve left master! Master, Isabella can see through your clothes, your erection is even bigger!’

‘Isabella, I promise we can have sex soon, I just need to make sur- whoa!’

Isabella had jumped right on the bed, and undid Phineanstein’s pyjama pants. She looked at his exposed member, and was mesmerised.

‘Master can’t resist Isabella, master needs my help.’ Isabella sensually moved her groin against his length.

‘Isabella, just because I love you, it doesn’t mean we have to have sex everytime I have an erection.’ Phineanstein mentally smiled to himself.

Isabella undid her bra and slid off her underpants. ‘Please, master? Isabella needs to help you… Isabella can’t bear to see her master go hard without anything done about it.’

Isabella sensually rubbed her body against Phineanstein’s, knowing he couldn’t resist her even as he tried to. Whenever she offered sex, he always gave in to his urges. She wondered if he was merely teasing her purely to make the anticipation grow more. But after years of bonding, friendship, romance and sexual passion, she knew it was merely a case of when, not if.

After a minute of silence and Isabella rubbing and grinding herself against Phineanstein, Phineanstein removed any items of clothing left and kissed her. Isabella immediately returned the favour, and their passion grew quickly.

They tossed and turned in the bed, Phineanstein’s penis entering Isabella’s vagina. They were nibbling and biting each other in every place they could get to, stimulating each other into a sexual frenzy.

They weren’t quiet, either. Their screams and moans filled the room as their arms and legs entangled each other. It didn’t take long for each of them to release their orgasms, before collapsing onto Phineanstein’s bed. The two lovers panted and grinned.

‘You never fail to disappoint, Isabella,’ Phineas said. ‘It’s been, what, four years of this?’

‘Yes, yes it has. Master’s puberty accelerator worked wonders on getting us those adult privileges. Nobody knows we’ve only just recently become true adults.’ Isabella giggled, though it started to sound a bit more like an unhinged laugh towards the end.

‘Ah, yes. Nobody could stop our adolescent passion. Not even death could keep us apart, I just revive you when an accident happens!’ Phineanstein couldn’t help but laugh evilly. ‘So, shall we raise more dead people today? I’m sure everyone would love to see their deceased friends and family again.’

‘Splendid idea, master! Also, about our frequent intercourse, Isabella has wonderful news to inform you o-’

Before Isabella could finish, Phineanstein got dressed in his lab gear and dashed out, and began to gather the materials needed for the project. Isabella sighed for a moment before getting dressed in a nurse’s outfit.

‘Oh well, master will find out about the baby soon.’


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineanstein and Isabella meet a new face!

Phineanstein carried some machinery and connected it to something bigger… a bigger machine. He smiled as he slowly went around, setting everything into place with Isabella’s assistance.

‘If Ferbgor were here, we’d be getting this done way faster. He knew his way through machinery better than anyone,’ Phineanstein said.

‘But master, Ferbgor is gone! You have Isabella now, though. Maybe make more Isabellas.’ Isabella giggled.

Phineas raised a hand to his chin. ‘Hmm, you know, that might be a good idea. Remind me to look into our cloning device later. Or maybe we could have kids and make them do all the work!’

‘Oh, master, master! Isabella can help there, Isabella has wonderful news for master! You see, Isabella is-’

Before Isabella could finish, Phineanstein flipped a massive switch, and suddenly the ground was vibrating. Phineanstein looked outside and saw Drusselstein holding an anniversary celebration, and then to figures surfacing from the ground. People started to run and scream as the raised dead walked over, wanting to see their loved ones, yet sadly oblivious of the state they’re in.

‘Excellent, a success!’ Phineanstein laughed as he saw his experiment unfold. ‘Say, Isabella, you wanted to tell me something?’

When Phineas turned to see Isabella, he saw her belly had suddenly expanded, and she was on the floor. She seemed to be in pain. Phineas ran to Isabella and helped her up as she was shaking.

‘M-master… Isabella’s giving birth!’ Isabella let out a scream as Phineas carried her to the medical room.

‘Isabella, we’re having a baby? That’s so cool!’ Phineas said.

‘Yes – ah! So cool – gah!’

‘You didn’t look pregnant before, are you sure it was me?’

Isabella frowned. ‘Isabella only gives herself to master!’

‘Well, we have had unprotected sex… pretty much every day for a while now, guess it was bound to happen. And I guess there were no signs until now because our child is likely exposed to all the mutations and devices we used during our sex. But Isabella, that’s so cool! We’re having a baby!’

‘Master… we need to swap bodies! Master doesn’t have medical training, Isabella does.’ Isabella’s voice grew more strained with each word.

‘I was going to say we should swap bodies so I could experience the pain of childbirth for myself, but that’s also a good point. Just lie on the bed, I’ll get the body swapper!’

Phineanstein took Isabella to the bed in the medical bay and ran off to get the body swapper. As he returned, he saw Isabella had removed her clothing to make birthing easier. After all, they didn’t know just what was exactly going to come out.

Phineanstein connected the device to both his and Isabella’s heads, and flipped the switch. They next thing they knew, they were in each other’s bodies.

‘I’m in master’s body to serve master!’ Isabella let out a squee.

Phineanstein just screamed in pain. ‘Wow – ah! – this is – ah! – fascinating. Isabella, the pain is beautiful!’

Isabella smiled. ‘Isabella agrees, it was a privilege to experience the pain of childbirth to serve master! Now just take deep breaths and push, master.’

Phineanstein followed Isabella’s instructions and began to release the baby. He couldn’t help but relish in the pain, the fact that Isabella was expected to experience this was so fascinating and beautiful to him. Of course, she was more than just a baby factory to him, this was their first child after all, but the two of them creating a new life to come into the world gave him a feeling of power nothing else had yet.

Phineanstein managed to birth the child, and in an orgasmic release, he sighed. Isabella kissed him and brought the new life to his arms, and he cradled it and even started to nurse it.

‘Ah, it’s a human. Isabella, we have made this creature, amazing!’ Phineanstein gave a wicked laugh.

‘Master, what do you want to do with the baby?’ Isabella said. ‘Do you want it to be a helper like I said, or do you want to do something else? Maybe mutate it? Accelerate its age so we can see how it integrates into society, meaning we can give up responsibility and make… more babies?’ Isabella gave a coy smirk.

‘…I want to send them back in time, so the young me will always have someone who’s there beside him. They won’t leave me like Ferbgor did!’

‘Excellent idea, master! The baby will be by your side, and you will always have a loyal servant. As loyal as Isabella!’

Phineanstein took the baby and put it in a cradle, and took it to an experimental time machine. He programmed the destination to the orphanage he was raised in, so that the baby would be by his side immediately. He looked to Isabella, who removed Phineanstein’s clothes and was jerking herself off, in awe of her current body.

‘Isabella, any ideas on what to name the baby?’ Phineanstein said.

‘Master should name it! Master’s will comes first.’ Isabella said.

‘Hmm…’ Phineanstein thought to himself of possibilities, but one thing always came to mind. He couldn’t help but miss his brother.

Phineanstein wrote the name ‘Ferbgor’ in the cradle’s tag and activated the time machine, and within seconds, the baby was sent to Phineanstein’s orphanage. Phineanstein smiled.

‘I hope that baby stays with me, I don’t want them to be like Ferbgor,’ Phineanstein said.

‘Master, why did you name him after the traitor?’ Isabella said as she came over Phineanstein’s body.

‘Look, I’m still hurt by Ferbgor’s betrayal, he really was one of a kind. I want this Ferbgor to show the other Ferbgor how to be a real good servant.’

‘But you still have Isabella!’

Phineanstein pulled Isabella’s jizz soaked body towards him and held her in a loving embrace. ‘Yes, yes I do. I’ll always have you, Isabella.’

As Phineanstein sucked up the semen from his body, Isabella giggled. ‘Oh, can we have sex like this? Fucking in your body is so hot.’

‘Glad you’re on the same page. Let’s have sex in each other’s bodies to celebrate!’


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face returns and they're pissed off!

Isabella had Phineanstein pinned right where she wanted him. As she got his dick ready to be thrust into her body, she gave a seductive smile.

‘Master is gonna love Isabella using master’s penis!’ Isabella said.

‘Just fuck me already, Isabella,’ Phineanstein said.

Isabella entered her own body from Phineanstein’s, and Phineanstein from Isabella’s body pulled her down. Their lips grew passionate and lustful, taking any chance to kiss each other in their swapped bodies, and pouring their mouths over anywhere their bodies could reach. With this level of lust, they climaxed pretty easily. Most people would be disappointed, but Phineanstein and Isabella were as euphoric as ever.

‘Master, using a penis is so fun! Can I have one?’ Isabella gave Phineanstein pleading eyes.

‘Sure, Isabella. I have a genital swapping machine for purposes like this. Hey, maybe with that I can be the pregnant one next time we have a child!’ Phineanstein gave Isabella a kiss.

As the couple lovingly talked and embraced each other, a door was knocked down, and a man bursted in wearing a hooded robe and carrying a gun.

‘Greetings, fuckers!’ said the man.

‘Wow, you even made a literal comment about us! Oh Ferbgor, you’re the best… wait, Ferbgor?’ Phineanstein’s eyes widened.

‘Yes, it is I, Ferbgor, and I have come for my revenge!’

Isabella growled and barked at Ferbgor like she was a dog. ‘Stay away from master, traitor!’

Ferbgor sighed. ‘Look, can you two get back in your own fucking bodies first before we discuss things? I’m getting confused. Also, put some bloody clothes on.’

‘Oh, sure,’ Phineanstein said.

Phineanstein and Isabella then went back to the body swapping device and returned to their proper bodies. They also got dressed back up in their respective outfits from before they swapped bodies. Once that was done, Isabella went back to glaring at Ferbgor, and Phineanstein continued to be nonchalant about the situation.

‘So, what brings you here, Ferbgor? I’ve missed you,’ Phineanstein said.

‘Well you didn’t miss me enough to send me back in fucking time, did you?’ Ferbgor said.

‘Oh, you heard about our baby that we named after you? I don’t know how you could have since we literally just named them, but we sent them back in time, sorry you couldn’t see them first.’

Ferbgor facepalmed. ‘You fucking idiots. Do you realise just what the hell you’ve done?’

‘I sent my child back in time so I’d always have someone beside me growing up to make sure they wouldn’t leave me like you did? Still wondering why they haven’t showed up yet. I never understood why you betrayed me and left me, either.’

‘Well they showed up now, and they’re bloody pissed off because you treated him as nothing but a slave for his entire life.’

‘Ferbgor, I’m not following.’

Ferbgor groaned. ‘You idiots. You literally named your child Ferbgor and you didn’t realise that he’s back here standing right before you? Your child was always me, Phineanstein.’

‘What? I don’t get it.’ Phineanstein’s voice slightly quivered.

‘Mysteriously showed up at the same orphanage as you? That’s me. Grew up by your side, and was trained to be your fucking yes man servant? Also me. I wondered what parents would abandon a freak like me… turns out the answer was right in front of me, and I was made to serve them and their twisted experiments the whole time.’

Phineanstein went quiet for a moment. ‘But… how? How did you find out?’

‘A simple genetic test. My parents were you and Isabella. I also discovered I contained time stream particles, something that had been there since you sent me back in time like the loveless gits you are. It wasn’t hard to figure out, yet you two dimwits were too busy making more babies to neglect and abuse to figure it out.’

Phineanstein couldn’t help but sadden his face. ‘Ferbgor… why didn’t you tell us?’

‘Because you clearly didn’t care enough about me to raise me in a proper loving family.’

Isabella then lunged at Ferbgor and attacked him, biting and scratching at him. Ferbgor dropped his gun and wrestled her in return, using all his strength to fight back. The mother and son ended up in a stalemate.

‘Isabella… mother… don’t you see? He’s using you. You’re just an experiment that he will toss aside one day when he has no further use for,’ Ferbgor said.

‘Hm? Isabella understands that. If Isabella needs to die or suffer for master, she will gladly do so! Anything for master Phineanstein!’ Isabella then leaned in and whispered to Ferbgor. ‘But master is too seduced by Isabella’s feminine wiles, so Isabella will always be revived and returned to please master more… and it feels so good to fuck a genius.’

‘…well, it was worth a shot. Also, eww. You really didn’t need to explain all that to me.’

‘But Isabella is proud of having sex with master.’ Isabella pouted.

‘God, shut up already, you’re too into his bullshit to be reasoned with… anyway.’

Ferbgor pushed Isabella off him and grabbed his gun, and pointed it to a nuclear reactor. Once Phineanstein and Isabella saw what he was doing, they stood in the way.

‘Ferbgor, what are you doing?’ Phineanstein said.

‘Getting my revenge. Stopping you from torturing any more children you could have.’ Ferbgor’s tone was colder than ever.

‘Ferbgor, if I had known you were like this, I never would’ve sent you back.’

‘…what the fuck is that supposed to mean?’

‘Ferbgor, when you left, I missed you so much… Isabella had to motivate me to stay on course. The reason I did this was because I didn’t want to lose someone again.’

Ferbgor lowered his gun. ‘…what? You did this because… you missed me?’

Tears welled in Phineanstein’s eyes. ‘Of course. You were my brother, Ferbgor. You were one of a kind. Now I see you’re my son, and we made some mistakes… Nobody has helped me achieve my goals more than you, the experiments we did on you were most enlightening. Son, come back, you can help me discover more.’ Phineanstein turned to see a bemused Isabella. ‘I mean, besides my darling Isabella, of course.’

Isabella poked her tongue out at Ferbgor as she received a kiss from Phineanstein.

Ferbgor sighed. ‘…you’re going to have to try harder than that. I’m still nothing but an experiment and tool to you. Something for you to use and toy with. I thought you had a chance to realise what you did wrong for a moment, but no. It’s still all about how useful I am. Ferbgor, pull the switch! Ferbgor, strike yourself with lightning! Ferbgor, feed yourself to a fucking goozim! I’m done with your bullshit, you two, now time to die.’

Ferbgor fired at the nuclear reactor, and it exploded, consuming the entirety of Phineanstein’s lab. Everything was obliterated, and all three of them died. Any revival technology was also destroyed. As the explosion died down, Ferbgor was the only one still alive, his odd conditions keeping him alive for longer. Before his consciousness left forever, he had some final words.

‘My children will hunt down your lineage and destroy them, Phineanstein… they will be destroyed for good… oh wait, that means that my children have to kill themselves. Nevermind. They will hunt down and destroy… your… extended… family…’

And with that, Ferbgor was dead, leaving his children far away with their mother to carry out their dying wishes. Anyone that looks like or has genetic ties to Phineanstein or Isabella who aren’t direct descendants would be in their crosshairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't one of my best, but I did want to get something out for Halloween. So yeah, have this weird morbid story I conjured up.


End file.
